


Only For You, My Darling

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Loving Marriage, Manicures & Pedicures, Married Life, pregnancy pains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Brienne cannot reach or even see her own feet anymore.It’s up to Jaime now to massage her poor swollen ankles and paint her nails for her.Tommen & Myrcella find their father’s new duties hilarious.





	Only For You, My Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Jaime & Cersei are divorced and Jaime has custody of Myrcella and Tommen.
> 
> They all now live with Brienne, whom Jaime is remarried to.
> 
> Don’t worry. Joffrey staid with Cersei.

“Don’t get paint on my skin please...” Brienne warned her husband as Jaime tried his best to steady the nail brush in his hand and skillfully paint each toe on his wife’s feet. 

“So far I’ve only gotten the nail.” He assured her. “And I’m nearly finished with the first coat so I believe I deserve some applause for the quality of my work.”

“We’ll see.” Brienne rolled her eyes with a slightly amused smirk adorning her face. Her hands rested gently against her ever growing baby bump, which now hindered her from tending to her swollen feet, and their nails, on her own. 

That job belonged to Jaime now, and honestly, Brienne was quite enjoying this extra attention from her husband. Daily foot rubs were never a bad thing, of course, and his willingness to pamper her with the occasional pedicure was a luxury no woman could refuse. 

“This dark purple polish looks nice on you, Bree.” Jaime said as he placed the nail brush back into the small bottle of polish and sat back on the floor in front of the couch to allow the first coat of paint on his wife’s nails to dry for a bit. 

“Thank you, darling. You’re very sweet.” Brienne replied. “Though it would be nice if I could see for myself what it looks like.” 

“You can prop them up on the coffee table once I’m finished.” Jaime told her. “You should be able to see them from there.”

“Hopefully.” Brienne sighed, rubbing her belly when she felt a tiny kick from their unborn daughter. “I’ll be glad once I don’t have a massive lump sprouting from my middle.” 

“It won’t be long now.” Jaime assured her, gently propping his wife’s right foot up onto his knee again and grabbing up the nail polish to start on the second coat.

At that same moment, the front door to their home opened up and Myrcella came in, still dressed in her work uniform.

“Dad?” She asked, raising a brow at her father.

“Yes, love?” Jaime answered, trying to focus on his work so he wouldn’t get polish on the floor or on any inch of Brienne’s skin. 

“Are you painting Brienne’s toes for her?” Myrcella asked her father, trying and failing to suppress a giggle.

“I am.” Jaime confirmed. “And if I see you pull out your phone and attempt to photograph me, young lady, I promise I will drive you to school in nothing but my underwear on Monday.” 

Brienne let out a loud laugh at the threat. “You would never!” She challenged her husband, then looking over at Myrcella from her spot on the couch. “Take all the pictures you want of him.” She told her step daughter. “I won’t let him retaliate. I promise.”

Myrcella grinned mischievously then and pulled her phone out to snap a picture as Jaime sighed, unable to move or do anything to defend himself from the photographic assault. “How is this fair?” He whined at Brienne. “I’m doing this for you! You’re supposed to be defending me here!”

“Its your sworn duty to do this for me, Jaime Lannister. You put this baby in me.” Brienne argued. 

“What’s going on?” Tommen asked, coming down the stairs and placing Ser Pounce the tabby cat down onto the floor near his food bowl. 

“Oh wonderful. I have an even greater audience now.” Jaime sighed heavily, attempting to act ashamed, though really he was trying to keep from laughing just as Brienne and Myrcella were. “Please, son, let all of your social media friends know that your father is an excellent nail artist. Your sister has already done so.”

“No problem, Dad.” Tommen grinned, coming over to join Myrcella in the living room and pulling his phone out to snap a few pictures of Jaime finishing up his work on Brienne’s toes. 

“Alright, alright, they’re done now.” He said once he’d put the polish away into the box of pedicure tools he’d been using earlier. “Nothing more to see here. Nothing more to share online.”

Once he stood up, Jaime scooted their coffee table back into place and helped Brienne to comfortably prop her feet up onto it.

She smiled sweetly, finally able to see her newly polished toes. 

“Thank you, dear.” She told Jaime. “You did a wonderful job.”

“I’m glad you think so.” Jaime huffed, taking a seat on the couch next to his wife and accepting the kiss she pressed to his mouth. 

“I think you have a new career path laid out for you, Dad.” Tommen laughed with Myrcella in the kitchen as they fixed themselves some late night snacks. 

“Perhaps I do.” Jaime sighed, a halfway humiliated yet happy smile on his face as he placed his hand over Brienne’s belly to feel the baby kicking. 

“The things I do for love...” He whispered, turning his head to kiss his wife once more.


End file.
